City of Light
by issybritt96
Summary: What happens when Nora's cure is within the New York institute, and a fae-shadowhunter is born? Eric/Clary and Jace/Nora.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in quite a while. I don't really know how to go about crossovers, but I had an idea and thought I could make it work somehow. The story is basically set after the fifth book of The Mortal Instruments, and after Season 6 episode 7 of True blood - this is basically an alternative ending. I haven't read TMI for quite a while and Infernal Devices is pretty fresh in my mind, but not TMI... however True Blood I am very aware of! I am writing chapter two now. (I also own nothing. But I belong to Eric.)**

The building is a glowing white, even at night-time. Rain drops from the sky in small amounts as TruBlood is produced and contaminated in large doses. A blond, tall male is standing on the road nearby with a weak female in his hands.

"Nora," The male says, "Sister, please."

"Mmm, brother…" A soft moan escapes her mouth if anything; veins are throbbing and her skin is radiating. "I feel hot… how can that be possible?"  
"You'll be fine. We'll find you an antidote, I swear on my life."  
Her eyes close – not for the last time. The blond male then does something astonishing; he levitates into the air. He stops midway to stare at the building below.  
"All the vampires," he says softly. "All to die."  
A question, perhaps. A consideration. _Maybe I should save them_, his face says quickly. _Maybe Bill was right. _  
Pamela. Willa, Tara… even Jess. The only ones who deserved to live.  
"I'll come back for you, Pam."

Staring down at the sister of his, he hopes that the others will be safe for now. Flying fast across the plain on his way to the only place he knows, Eric Northman ignores the several red tears shedding away from his face.

**New York**  
"Clary, you can't possibly be wearing that."  
Isabelle Lightwood smirked in the sexy way that she always does, in her skin tight leather suit. As Clary undressed herself, she collected a new outfit Izzy handed to her.  
"Much better."  
"I still don't understand why we're dressing up this way." Clary turned around disappointingly, with anger in her expression.

"I told you before, and so did Jace. There's a new species abound, however only one of them. It is possible it could be derived from us Shadowhunters."  
"We have so much more to do, Isabelle. What about Jace's fire? What about Sebastian? We can't just spend our nights visiting some goddamn magical species in some ridiculous outfits."  
"Clary, it's important. And just think, as soon as all of these events end, you can finally get what you want – not only the thing you've been longing for since you found out Jace was not your brother, but, peace. Can you imagine? Now, take your shoes and get out of here. I'm sure Jace is waiting."  
"Indeed, I am."  
"Jace, I didn't even see you there.."  
"Are we ready, then?" Jace wore a leather jacket with skinny jeans. His blond hair was especially vibrant, and Izzy's was especially bold. Clary felt as if she were staring straight into perfection itself, and that wave of lust rushed over her as she stared at Jace. She wondered just how long she could wait, for this, for him – infact, for anyone. It had become that desperate.

The three of them walked down the hall of the institute as Alec joined them on the way. Into the night air, they drove for miles, hours. Nearing their destination, a luminescent ball of light - like a sun - appeared in the sky. As if electric, voltages of new light shot through the ball making it grow and grow.  
"Is that ... is that light?" Jace asked, "Fae light?"  
"Yes, it is. But it's not our usual light. It's very different... very, very different. What on earth..." Alec stared into the light as it consumed him. "Oh my gosh. I can feel it. In me."  
"Me too," said Jace. "It's like they've set something off in our blood."  
"Let's go," Izzy said as she opened her car door. "I want to know what all of this is about."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric's luscious hair folded about in the wind as he carried his dying sister to the ground. "Nora."  
"Yes, Er…ic…"  
"You're with me. That's good. Can you open your eyes for me?"  
Eric put his soft hands over his sister's face, anticipating the opening of her brown eyes. So many times had he anticipated for those eyes to open; this wasn't the first time he'd saved her from illness. The plague… The authority. He depended on her unlike anyone else; simply because he depended on absolutely no one but her.  
Her eyes opened only slightly and saw a bright elapse of light.  
"Light?" Nora fell. "Are you giving me your faerie friend you forbid me of last time?"  
Smiling faintly, "No, sister… I have found something much, much better than that ignorant half-human."  
Dashing to the trees in the darkness, they both peered into the gaps and stared at the luminescent ball of light in the sky. Underneath the ball was a blonde girl in a blue, shiny and sequined dress. Curly ringlets fell from her head as she raised her arms , absorbing the light into her body. A smile formed on her face as she glowed from the light, astonishing those around her.  
"Brother… how on earth did you find this?" Nora's eyes were fully open, unable to register what she was seeing.

"You know me. A thousand years, however many places. New York was one of them. There is another species that we do not know of in Louisiana; The Shadowhunters. Their blood allows us to walk ins, though; it is permanent. But what you saw, the light… I believe they have created a new edition." A smile appeared on Eric's gorgeous face. "A cross species, if you will."  
"With fae?"  
"Indeed, sister. That lady absorbing that glow, is a shadowhunter. They are crossing her genes as we speak."  
A look of surprise came on Nora's face. Perhaps there would be a cure; not Lilith's blood, not Warlow – the vampire faerie – but, this amazing combination of bright blood. "How are we going to get it off them? I mean, fae hate vampires. And these shadowhunters mustn't like us too much, either."  
"You are right, Nora. But I have connections. Watch."  
Nora's eyes, surrounded by pulsing veins, watched intently as Eric approached the circle.

"Ladies, ladies. Sorry to interrupt, it looks important."  
The circle of Fae and Shadowhunters hissed and glared, all but one.  
"Mr Northman, how lovely to see you here tonight. And what good timing. We have such a breathtaking topic to share with you tonight." The woman, most likely a shadowhunter, smiled tastefully. Her thick locks of brown hair bounced on her shoulders and fell down to her chest.  
"Let me guess, a Shadow-fae?"  
"We have yet to name this species. Yet it is the solution to all problems. It is the blood of perfection. It runs like a waterfall of gold, shining and glowing. Like the sun."  
"Well, I do like the sun. A thousand years without it, I do quite miss it."  
"Hmmm." The female smirked, and turned to face her experiment. "What brings you here tonight, Eric?"  
Eric's joking smile disappeared and his face fell under a wave of realisation and seriousness. "It's Nora...My sister. She is suffering. Louisiana... they started to run a type of prison for us vampires. They did all kinds of twisted games. I turned the leader of this institute's daughter, and he's pissed. So as revenge, he made me endure Nora's slow death." Almost caught up in the events of the past twenty four hours, a shed of red fell from his eye. "But I got us out. We're here. Her infection...she may be nearing her death. You were all I could turn to. Maybe your blood could help us - help her."  
The brown haired lady thought intensely, eying Eric up and down. "I see. You certainly are distressed, Mr. Northman. However my blood will not do anything to cure your Sister Nora."  
Eric's eyes dropped to the ground, disappointed.  
And then, a glimmer of hope:  
"Your progeny," he explained. "Your experiment. The gold blood. It could work... I have a fae friend, and her blood... it... she..."  
"We could try, however I am not planning on giving her blood away. It is pure and will not regenerate. What do you offer in return?"  
Pondering, Eric looked around the circle.

Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Clary got out of the car, still in shock. Although the glow had disappeared, they were still curious. They arrived into the circle, and turned straight to the female in the middle. She was completely shining, bright and glowing. Her blood and veins were golden and stood out of her skin.  
"What is going on?" Jace asked angrily. Storming toward the brown haired leader, he suddenly stopped in his footsteps as he saw an unfamiliar vampire having a conversation.  
The girl turned around, obviously quite annoyed - and faced Jace. "Well, just on time, are we then? You missed all the fun."  
"Indeed you did," Eric confirmed. "Is this another one of your shadowhunters?"  
"I _am_ a shadowhunter. And who the heck are you?" Jace got into a fighting position, glaring straight at Eric. "Downworlder... _vampire._"  
"Mmmm, a very good one, too. I bring no harm. Just asking of a kind favour here."  
"And your favour, Mr. Northman, is not a one way street. You must figure out a way to repay us."  
Eric looked straight into her eyes. "Fine. I swear, that if you heal Nora, I will remain in New York to protect you and all your precious shadowhunters. Me being a vampire over a thousand years old, and them being... weak. I could enjoy this, actually."  
The brown haired girl squinted. "Agreed. Bring me the girl, your sister. We will begin."


End file.
